Jack
Jack is the first boss encountered in and, since the Battle Mountain update, a late miniboss in ; in , it appears in the Data Bunker. Appearance In contrast to most nature-themed and animal-based denizens of Vegetable Forest (in Epic Battle Fantasy 3) and Lankyroot Jungle (in Epic Battle Fantasy 4), Jack is a large robot with a pumpkin-like brownish-orange outer shell. Notable features include large, powerful arms, four small legs, a single orange-red eye that serves as its only facial feature, a tiny gold crown, and a number of concealed weapons that can emerge from the "face" on its body, such as a flamethrower, and machine guns. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Jack's appearance is slightly different, losing his crown, and sporting a bright orange coat of paint. In Epic Battle Fantasy 5, as part of the Classic foes, Jack has the exact same appearance as in EBF3. Overview In Epic Battle Fantasy 3, being the first boss, Jack isn't very powerful. As a mechanical creature, Jack is vulnerable to and as well as , so each player has a way to hit a weakness even this early in the game. It mostly uses strong physical attacks, with many of them harming all players at once or picking random targets. Jack frequently summons reinforcements in the form of various weak foes, such as the Green Bush. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Jack is found in Lankyroot Jungle as a miniboss. It is also no longer weak to Earth, but is now weak to . Jack's behavior didn't get much of a change: it's the same physical attacks and frequent summoning, just buffed up to suit a mid-game boss. Jack also has learned Eruption, which is now its weakest attack. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 , and attacks. |HP = 1600 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 100 |AP = 50 |Gold = 200 |fire = 50% |thunder = -60% |wind = 100% |earth = -50% |poison = 100% |bomb = -70% |psn = 100% |berserk = 100% |stun = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Metal Gear |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Steel Plate |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Magnet |item3chance = 60% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. Summons Steel Fish and Drill Bots. |HP = 3600 |Atk = 5.7 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 440 |AP = 40 |SP = 40 |Gold = 300 |Hit2HP = 6 |fire = 100% |thunder = -80% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = -80% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = RAM Chip |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Pumpkin |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Pumpkin |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Pumpkin |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Chilli Sauce |item5chance = 50% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, Jack is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = On Epic difficulty, also buffs own by 30% each attack, leading to 90% buff in total. |Attack6 = Reinforcements |Target6 = None |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Summons two level 8 exemplars of either of the following into slots 1 and 5: a Green Bush, a Red Bush, a Green Slime or a Kitten Soldier. If both slots are already taken, does exactly nothing. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 50%. |Attack4 = Machine Guns |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 132/12 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Flamethrower |Target5 = All |Power5 = 150/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 66% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = Remember that Berserk will fade down by 1 right after the end of foes' turn, effectively decreasing total length of Berserk inflicted by a turn. |Attack6 = Eruption |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 65 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 30% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Reinforcements |Target7 = Allies |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 30% 30% 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B |Notes7 = Summon two allies, consistent of Steel Fishes or/and Drill Bots, into slots 1 and 3, then applies the buffs. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = The 2 sets of numbers overlap and happen simultaneously. Debuff chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Debuff is applied on all hits. |Attack6 = Reinforcements |Target6 = None |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |Notes6 = Summons up to 2 of either Gunslinger or Swordslinger; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Red or Blue Clay and either a Red, Blue, Light or Dark Clay. Also gives Jack a 30% Attack and Magic Attack buff on Hard or Epic difficulties (unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them). }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as Jack. Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * The 6th turn and then every 5th turn → Reinforcements; * Syphoned → Punch (1/3), Triple Punch (1/3), Crush (1/3); * ≥28.5% HP → Triple Punch (1/4), Crush (1/4), Machine Guns (1/4), Flamethrower (1/4); * <28.5% HP → Punch (1/5), Triple Punch (1/5), Crush (1/5), Machine Guns (1/5), Flamethrower (1/5). ---- There's another pattern present for Jack: * Crush (1/3), Machine Guns (1/3), Flamethrower (1/3) Sharing the problem with certain other EBF3 foes, it is never used due to some oddities in how it was programmed. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * The 4th turn and then every 3rd turn → Reinforcements; * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Triple Punch; * ≥49% HP → Punch (1/5), Crush (1/5), Machine Guns (1/5), Flamethrower (1/5), Eruption (1/5); * <49% HP → Triple Punch (1/5), Crush (1/5), Machine Guns (1/5), Flamethrower (1/5), Eruption (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * Every 5th turn → Reinforcements; * <39% HP → Crush (1/3), Machine Guns (1/3), Flamethrower (1/3); * <69% HP → Triple Punch (1/4), Crush (1/4), Machine Guns (1/4), Flamethrower (1/4); * Otherwise → Punch (1/5), Triple Punch (1/5), Crush (1/5), Machine Guns (1/5), Flamethrower (1/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * If HP% is lower than Blood Counter → 100% → Machine Guns (1/2), Flamethrower (1/2). * Blood Counter starts at 80 and gets reduced by 20 every time Jack counters. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, Jack ignores the status on players. Strategy Naturally, prioritizing weapons that use the elements Jack is weak to ( , , / ) is a good idea, as well as equipment that gives resistance to its elements used. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 First, kill Jack's allies — he'll summon more later on, but right now this will lower the amount of damage you'd take per turn. Multi-target Limit Breaks work well for that task. Then you can start go offensive on the boss itself. Tremor (or better yet, Quake) combined with the Gaia Axe can deal good damage; Double Shot combined with the Heavy Claw can lower Jack's defence while landing reasonably strong hits, which will allow you to dish out more damage with subsequent physical attacks. Natalie's role in this battle is mostly to aid party members with Heal and/or Healmore, and cast Thunder (or Thunderbolt with a bit of grinding) on Jack if she gets a free turn. If Kyun is available, she should save it for when Matt and Lance are ready to use powerful attacks of their own (preferably their Limit Breaks), or when the entire party is on the verge of being overwhelmed by the enemies. Alternatively, debuff Jack's via Matt's Fright, then proceed with throwing Captain Hat-powered Hand Bombs at the boss. Items are extremely strong early in the game, likely killing Jack off in a few shots. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Kill any Heasies that show up — the last thing you want is the boss getting healed (for about 2/15 of Jack's maximum health with the strongest skill), or worse, ed. Keep Froses alive if you want to, as its rain ability can be exploited to augment any and all Thunder-elemental damage towards the boss. Against Jack, hit him with Water attacks to inflict the status (Flood, Aqua Arrow and Cloudburst are most effective), and then use everyone else's Thunder skills on him. Anna, Lance and Matt all have access to strong single-target Thunder skills (Spark Arrow, Plasma Field and Big Spark, respectively), while Natalie's best option, Thunderbolt, has noticeably less power, and thus she will better function as support. If anyone is ed, you can leave them as damage dealers, cure it via Cloudburst to also Wet the boss, or just move them in backup if only one player was affected. The only way to block Berserk is to keep Bless active on all party members. In the path-blocking fight in Lankyroot Jungle, Jack begins the battle with a Florn and a Frose on its side; in the Miniboss Rush of Battle Mountain, the boss enters the battle with two Heasies with it instead. In the latter case, it is still advised to take the healers out as soon as possible, to prevent them Blessing the boss and thus blocking Wet and any debilitating statuses you might want to use. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusStrength = 100% 100% }} Trivia * As mentioned in Concept Art section of Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Gallery, the design for Jack came from a DeviantArt member named Xyionan, who called his design "King Pumpkinbot". * Jack's name and appearance are a pun on "jack-o-lantern". * In EBF3 Matt comments that the first boss will "be a giant vegetable". Given that Jack is a robotic pumpkin, this is false but the concept is pretty close. (Pumpkins are often considered fruits, though in terms of cooking this is irrelevant.) Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses